The Edstackable wish
by Gothicsasuhina1029
Summary: Eddy winds a crystal Gem that can grant him any wish but before he gets to make his wish sara pops up out of nowere and threatens to get Ed grounded. Mad at her Eddy accidentaly wishes for sara to never have been Ed's sister. What Horror has Eddy unleashed on he and his friends? Read and find out.


**Hey Guys I was in the middle of watching ed edd n eddy last night and a thought occured to me what if Sara wasn't related to ED? Would their lives be any easier? or would the get even more screwed over? here is my version of what will happen.**

**I DO NOT OWN ED EDD N EDDY BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

" Hey sockhead let's go to the junk yard today I don't feel like doing a scam today." Eddy said while he, Edd, and Ed went to the nearby junkyard.

" Hey Eddy do ya think we can go see Rolf's chickens afterwords hu?hu?" Ed asked ecidently to Eddy thinking about the wonderful chickens.

" Sure whatever Ed." Eddy said grumbling to himself how he is friends with an idiot. Unbenonst to them there was a certain little red head by the name Sara following them.

" surley you dont intend to spend the whole gloriouse day here in this junk infested place. Do you Eddy?" Edd said to his loudmoth friend.

"Of course sockhead don't you want to find any tresure?" Eddy said with a big grin on his face.

" Hey guys look what I found a mountain of shiny round objects." Ed said while diving into the pile of shiny tresures. The other Edds immediatly went to where Ed was and started to dig. Eddy suddenly found something very interesting a crystal gem. Eddy rubbed the gem to get a better look and a small girl with wild pink and blue hair comes out from it.

" Hello finder of the wishing Gem I shall grant you 2 wishes but think carefully for these wishes are permanent and can never be reversed." The girl said to the three Eds.

" 2 wishes Duble D 2 wishes!" Eddy said. He was about to open his mouth again when Edd said wisley to Eddy.

" Eddy be careful try wishing for something small 1st to see if it actually works." Edd said to his friend.

" Right good Idea... I wish that I had a jawbreaker." Eddy said holding out his hand.

" AS you wish." Suddenly there was a large jawbreaker in Eddy's hands. Sara's eyes widened at this. Eddy was about to make hi last wish when suddenly Sara appeared out of nowhere and said.

" I wish for the dolly sleeps alot that my mom won't let me have." Sara and the 2 eds, Ed was off somwere else, was expecting the doll to appear in front of her but nothing happened. " Hey were's my doll?!" Sara said in an angry tone.

" I'm sorry little one but I can only grant wishes to the one who found me and that was Eddy. I'm sorry again little one."

" Thats it Eddy if you don't wish me up that doll right now I will find some excus to tell my mom on Ed and he will be grounded and away from you!" Sara said threatingly. Without realizing it Eddy opened his big mouth and said the wish that will be the biggest mistack in his life so far.

" I wish you was not Ed's little sister!" Eddy screamed at Sara. He then suddenly realized what he said and was about to take it back but he was to late.

" As you wish." The magic girl snapped her fingers and poof Sara was gone.

" Oh my, Eddy what have you done?! Do you realize that there is going to be dire consequences of your actions Eddy!"

" The smart one is right don't worry Sara is alive, but when you wake up tomorrow she will no longer be the little sister of the tall and idiotic Ed no but she will be the little sister of someone in the culdesac and also only you Eddy will remember Sara as being the younger sister of Ed the rest will only remember events pertaining to her and her new older sibling. And since you made a VERY selfish wish she will now become the younger sister of one of the guys you fear the most. Farewell and good luck Eddy." The girl said while going back in the Crystal and shooting off towards the culdesac.

" Eddy what have you done?" Edd said to Eddy while looking over at Ed who still had no clue what was going on.

" I didn't mean to make that wish duble D it just happened Sara she made me mad and the wish just sort of spilled out." Eddy explained to duble D. " Look on the bright side sockhead at least I will be the only one to rememeber Sara as Ed's sister. Ed wont have to suffer."

" Well I guess you are right Eddy. Come on let's go home."

*Meanwhile*

There was a swirly cloud od purple and red around Sara's room as all of her things started to dissapear and be replaced with a computer room. While in one of the other houses a room is forming into Sara's new room, but intead of pink walls and white furniture her room was purple with black furniture, and instead of dolly's and pictures of teddy bears it was and esil, drawing stuff, paints and canvases with pictures of faries and mermaides. Also instead of Sara in white letters above her bed it was now the name Brooklin in black cursive letters over the bed/

Because of Eddy's wish Sara is no longer Sara. Her name is now Brooklin.

* * *

**Well what do you think about my first Ed, Edd n Eddy fic.**

**Please do us all a favor and sqish that Review button.**

**Squish it I say! Squish it!**

**^.^**

**Love you all**


End file.
